1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a valve construction and pertains more particularly, to a dual valve construction that may be used for controlling hot and cold water flow. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains preferably to a valve used in controlling hot and cold water flow to an appliance such as a washing machine.
2. Objectives of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved valve construction and in particular one that is of relatively simple construction, having few component parts and which can be readily assembled and disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve construction that may be particularly adapted for the control of hot and cold water such as in controlling water flow to an appliance such as a washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve construction for controlling hot and cold water flow and in which the valve operating mechanism may be constructed to provide for either common valve control or separate control.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve construction for dual water flow and in which ready access is provided to packing means associated with the valve.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve construction in which the valve actuating handle may be moved between alternate open and closed positions and in which the actuating handle is preferably accomodated in a gap or opening in the valve body.